


I think somebody sang a song about this

by moodyme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Blue and Gansey, and the places they love, and the one place they love best.5+1 fic.





	I think somebody sang a song about this

One

Iceland is terrible and wonderful and maddeningly beautiful. Terrible, because it is late winter and cold and Blue feels underdressed in thermal underlayers and boots and a sweater dress and puff coat. Wonderful because the sights are like nothing she has ever seen before, the frozen rivers and dorment volcanoes and the plaque commermorating the first glacier lost to the nation because of the effects of global warming, all bring an unexpected mistyness to her eyes. And maddeningly beautiful, because of the way Gansey looks, the hood of his coat securly tied around his face, the pink of his cheeks.

But, the best thing about Iceland? It's the way they complain about their own lack of foresight when they stay overnight in an ice hotel. It's the way they laugh at themselves as they huddle together, not just for warmth, on their freezing bed. It's the way their breath, in white, wispy, puffs mingle together.

Two

Blue hates Osaka when they first arrive. Their plane lands at Kansai International Airport at 4 a.m, and she hadn't slept a minute for the entire 14 hour flight. Gansey orders them a cab in broken Japanese, and they arrive at their ryokan just as the sun begins rising. Gansey, who has never had trouble falling asleep the moment a plane reaches cruising altitude despite the insomnia he suffers while on land, delicately helps her change and get into the futon before he excuses himself. Blue's last thought before she falls victim to the sweet spell of Morpheus, is annoyance because she knows Gansey is going on a run while she naps.

She sleeps until evening, and wakes to Gansey running his fingers gently across her brow. She smiles, and he leans further down, and as gently as he had touched her brow, he kisses her lips.

Eventually, they stop kissing so she can dress, and Gansey leads her to Dotonbori. It's loud and the neon lights are blinding and the food is so good, she threatens to leave Gansey and live out the rest of her days married to kushikatsu and the cheesecake from PABLO. She arrives in Osaka hating it, and leaves Osaka already wishing she were going back.

Three

Disney World is an odd choice for Helen's wedding, but she sends Blue and Gansey to scout it out as a potential spot anyway. Blue had never gone as a child, her family too poor and her mother insisting it was a rip-off. Gansey admits that he had never gone either. Though his parents could afford it, they thought to too tacky when they could instead summer in Ibiza or the south of France or the Bahamas. Blue think that, maybe, this is percisely why Helen is entertaining the idea of having her wedding there.

The first morning, they gorge themselves on overlriced caramel apples shaped like Mickey Mouse before proceeding to ride as many rides as possible. They meet Ariel and Tiana, Donald Duck and Goofy, watch as little kids look up at these people in costumes as though they were made of magic and dreams. And, well. Magic and dreams are things she and Gansey know, are familiar with. And it's not the same, but. Well. There is something wonderful about magic, even if it's fake, even if it's all forced perspective and engineering and smoke and mirrors.

In the evening, Gansey uses his wide shoulders and former crew captain arms to spin them dangerously fast on the teacups. Blue laughs wildly throughout, and as they dizzily stumble towards the exit, Blue takes Gansey's hand in her's, kissing the knuckles there even as she fails to contain the residual laughter.

They watch the fireworks burst across the night sky in front of the castle in silence, and something like awe. She doesn't realize until later, as they settle into bed, that it's the first time she has seen fireworks since that fateful 4th of July where she hadn't been overcome with the memories of the fear and dread she had felt then.

Four

Blue knew the Uyuni salt flats would be amazing, had known since she had first seen them on a travel show on the public access channel sometime in elementary school. But. Amazing wasn't quite a good enough word to desribe it. She had always been told she was like a mirror, amplifying others, reflecting their powers back while at the same time strengthening them. She had never cared much for that description of herself. Being a mirror felt incredibly unspecial in a house full of resoundingly special people.

Standing in an inch of water, with Gansey by her side, as all around them the heavens were mirroed on earth, she felt special. She and this place and Gansey were special and extraordinary and something so much more tham amazing.

They walk, hand in hand, as far away from their Jeep as they dare. There isn't another soul for miles, or, if there is, they don't notice them. They spend several hours, the sky seemingly all around them, in complete and utter silence. They feel more than words can say, or tongue can tell.

Five

They had been camping in the Brecon Beacons for several nights, their days sometimes leisurely and sometimes briskly spent exploring the hills and valleys. Blue was quickly falling in love with Wales, but she doesn't know if it's for it's own sake, or for everything it has given her.

Without Wales, there never would have risen a line of Welsh kings. Had there never been a line of Welsh kings, then there would have been no Owen Glendower. Had there never been Owen Glendower, there would have never been Gansey. Or, well. There would have been a Gansey, but he would have been a different Gansey, a Gansey she never would have known or fallen in love with. 

She rises with the birdsong in the pre-dawn hour, Gansey already awake beside her, scribbling furiously in his new journal. Blue watches him, content and happy, and when he notices that she is awake and he starts telling her about where they could go exploring today, she feels something stir in herself. Blue cups his jaw with her hands and pulls him towards her. She has no desire to leave the sanctuary of their tent yet this morning, and perhaps not for the rest of the day.

+1

The road is dark under the overhanging trees, sunlight bursting through the gaps wherever it can in the leaves. The dust of the road forms a cloud that blocks the view of the sky behind them. It isn't a long road, but it's been a long journey that has led them here.

They park next to a clearing, and when they exit the Camaro, Blue can hear water somewhere too far away for her to accurately guess where it is. Something like sadness arrests her for the briefest moment, remembering what had once been lost here, before her being is filled with calmness and the faintest amount of joy, of contentment.

"Are you ready, Jane?" Gansey asks her, reaching for her and taking her hand. She breaths deeply, presses a chaste kiss to his cheek, and follows him into the clearing, and over a stoney path, and into the forest. 

The trees greet them when they enter, and Blue realizes that she and Gansey are finally at the place they love best.

They are home.

**Author's Note:**

> ... and that song was 'Country Roads' by John Denver... even though that is about WEST Virginia and not Virginia, two very very very different states that are not at all alike or smth idk.


End file.
